


Undertale: The Faithful

by MystBornLord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Catholicism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystBornLord/pseuds/MystBornLord
Summary: Monster-kind is sealed away in a halfway world, between Earth and the Demon realm, called The Underground. Monsters have lived here for several hundred years, fighting constant battles with the demons. One day, a young half-breed, a half-human half-demon hybrid, falls into The Underground. They have the power to save monster-kind, or destroy it.





	Undertale: The Faithful

_Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS._  
_One day, DEMONS invaded the world._  
_After a long war, the demons were forced back underground._  
_The monsters followed them, and the humans placed a barrier to stop any demons from getting through._  
_Many years later..._  
_MT. Ebott_  
_17XX_  
_Stories are told that those that enter the mountain never return._

* * *

Light shone down from somewhere far above, wind whistling gently off in the distance. A bed of golden flowers lay growing in the middle of a large cave, surrounded by broken columns. Laying in the bed of flowers, as though they were sleeping, was a small child dressed in simple brown clothes.

The child slowly opened their eyes, blinking against bright light shining down onto them. They lifted themselves into a sitting position staring in puzzlement at their body. They looked up at the hole far above them, confusion painting their face. They stood slowly, stumbling slightly, and began to make their way down the only path they could see, a small tunnel.

The tunnel led to a smaller cavern, in the center of which was a patch of grass with a large black rose in it. The flower was closed, leaning down as though it were wilting. As the child approached it, the rose opened, stretching upwards as its petals opened wide. Then, it turned towards the child, revealing a face embedded inside of it. The child reeled back, suddenly terrified at the sight of this creature.

The flower tilted itself to the side, smiling warmly at the child, “Howdy!” they shouted, shaking in what could be excitement, “I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower! Don’t be afraid, I’m not gonna hurt you.” The child remained where they were, eyes darting around the cavern.

Flowey leaned closer, “Hey, come on, what’s the matter? I’m not gonna hurt you, I’m your friend,” the flower sank down, as though it were sitting, “come on, I just want to talk. There’s so few people to talk to down here, and I love meeting new people.” After a moment, the child walked forwards slowly, carefully lowering themselves to the ground.

Flowey grinned, shaking once more, “You’re new to the underground, aren’t you? Do you have name?” The child averted their gaze, running a hand through the grass, “Not a talker, huh?” Flowey shifted, petals moving in an approximation of a shrug, “that’s fine, I can talk enough for the both of us!”

“SO! This is the underground! Well, not this cave, that’d be silly! The underground is HUGE! Much bigger than this tiny little cave. Past here is the old city, where all the monsters used to live,”-Flowey sank down, expression dropping-“most of them are gone, though. They moved deeper into the underground when, something, happened. Something bad. I wasn’t around for that,so I don’t know what it was, but I do know someone who does!” Flowey perked up, smiling broadly, “In fact, they’re here right now! I’ll let the two of you get acquainted.” Before the child could react, Flowey winked and sank into the ground, leaving no trace that they were ever there. The child looked up as a tall goat-like monster stepped through a doorway at the other end of the cave.

The monster had white fur, small horns, and long floppy ears. They were wearing a long, faded-purple robe with tears along the hem and sleeves. The creature gasped as they laid eyes on the child, running forwards and kneeling down in front of them. Once they were close, the child could see several burn scars on the monster's arms.

“Oh, oh dear,”-the monster wrung their hands- “you’re a human. It, it’s been so long since one fell down. Tell me, what is your name?” The child shied away from them, curling in on themselves, “please, I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to know your name. I’ll stay right here, if that helps.” The monster sat down, crossing their legs.

The child stayed silent for several minutes before speaking in a quiet, whisper-like voice, “I’m Frisk.”

“Frisk?” The monster repeated, “That’s a lovely name. Would you like to know mine?” Frisk nodded slowly.

“Of course,” the monster reached out, enveloping Frisk’s hands in their own, “my name is Asriel Dreemur.”

“Welcome to the Underground.”


End file.
